Elisa
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Master? Merely an ordinary, I won't take orders from you." - After obtaining her. "Fight? That is not my concern." "Keep dreaming, you can't be a Princess." "When a man is born, then his fate is doomed." "Leave me alone, my time is more precious than yours." "Royal blood flows in my vein, that's a natural advantage." Intimacy Visit "Ah... I'm in a good mood today, give you a chance to have tea with me." Aristocratic Majesty "What? You tell me you are my master? Are you kidding? I'm princess!" "Just a rabble, don't expect you can boss me around!" "But I'm in a good mood today, so give you a exception to have tea with me!" "Ah, don't vain hope anything, aristocratic majesty can't be offended." Maid Team "The rumor is correct, I have a maid team, they service me everyday." "Only such maid deserve my identity!" "Sometimes I'll change the maid to old housekeeper to change a taste~" "As for you, you are not qualified." "So just keep the relationship of having tea together for now~" No Fighting "What? You want me to fight!" "It is what you rabbles do, I am a princess!" "You need attack power... It's none of my business, try your luck in the vending machine may be better!" "Oh, they are not as powerful as me... Hmm, you do have a good taste!" "Well, I'll get out with you, but only once!" About Kitty "My kitten~ My kitten~ Your soft cat hair~" "Every time in a bad mood, touch kitten make me feel cured!" "Ah! I'm not cats lover!" "You say there is a cat girl called Kitty?" "I permit you to take her here! I'd see compare with Kitten, who is cuter!" "Ah, cat ear, so good..." "No, I'm not exciting! I'm princess! Will not do such thing!" About Liah "Liah, I know her, just a daughter of a rich guy!" "A real royal family, deportment is important too!" "Throw cash to other people is too tacky, I'll not do this!" "I just need to sit here, order things, don't need to care about anything." "After all, it's your honor to serve us, isn't it? After all, it's your honor to serve us, isn't it?" "Just like now, you have tea with me~" Dancing Party "Ah, the annual dancing party is going to start." "Many people invite me to be their dancing partner, so annoying." "Ah, you come and to be my dancing partner!" "What, can't dance? Never mind! I'll teach you, I'll not let you lose my face!" "So deal, you are my dancing partner!" "I'm not want you to be my dancing partner, just don't want to choose from them!" "So, I have no choice! Don't think too much" Admit You as My Master "I'm honored princess, born with royal blood, I've emphasized it many times!" "For the sake of you visit me this time... Admit you reluctantly..." "You are not the same as other rabbles." "It is a big concession! Don't be greedy!" "Stay with you in the future... Sounds ok, it's your honor, do remember" "Although you are good enough, you have tried hard." "It is ridiculous about master, I'll not admit I have such a thing like master." "But now, just an exception... Master" Special Gift "I'm in a good mood today, give you a exception reward" Gifting "What? I don't want it." - When disliking a gift. "Hmm... I'll take it reluctantly just for your effort." - When liking a gift. "This fits my honor identity~" - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |awkSkin = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |awkCard = 1 |skinCard = 1}} Category:3 Stars Category:Intelligence Category:Middle Category:Perity Category:SX BG Category:Awakened